Adventures of Leanora Black: Book 1
by allthefandoms1910
Summary: Follow Leanora Black, a third year who is best friends with the Weasley twins, as she meets Harry Potter and his friends. She will journey with them through their whole first year at Hogwarts. Sorry that was a bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic ever so I'm sorry if it is terrible. I started writing this for fun just for myself but I decided it seemed dumb for me to be the only one reading this. Please let me know what you think. I will be posting another chapter as soon and I can.**

 **Also, this story will be mostly based off of the first movie because I just find it easier to write following the movie, but it will still have some elements that are from the book.**

Lea woke up bright and early one morning because she simply couldn't sleep. She was excited because it was September 1st and she was about to start another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was going to be her third year and despite not really wanting to see some of her professors, she was still excited to see all her friends and learn more magic.

Deciding she wasn't going to fall back asleep, Lea got up and headed down stairs still in her pajamas. No one else in the Burrow seemed to be awake yet. Lea glanced out one of the many windows and noticed the sun beginning to rise. The beautiful, crisp sun shinning over the fields only excited Lea even more for the day to begin.

Lea took in the silence knowing that soon everyone would be up and hustling about making a lot of noise. She decided to head upstairs and take a shower before everyone else was up. Gliding up the stairs quickly, Lea grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

After her relaxing hot shower, Lea brushed her long, curly black hair not bothering to really dry it because she knew it would just frizz up and do whatever it wanted. She could hear pots and pans clattering downstairs and figured Mrs. Weasley must be making breakfast. She went back to her room to finish her packing for Hogwarts.

Once she was done, her stomach began to growl and she headed downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley greeted her with a warm smile and said, "Good morning dear, here have some breakfast." Lea smiled back and took her usual spot at the table. Mrs. Weasley set down a plate of eggs and bacon and she began to eat.

Percy sat quietly at the other end of the table still in his pajamas reading The Daily Prophet. He didn't really acknowledge that Lea was there. Everyone was so used to having Lea around she was almost like another member of the family, even though she didn't have flaming red hair like the rest of them.

The Weasley's always welcomed Lea into their home when her Uncle was unable to take care of her due to an "illness". In fact, when she wasn't at school over the summer she spent a week every month with them and always the week before school started. They helped her get prepared for the new school year.

Even though she lives with her Uncle and the Weasleys all the time, Lea isn't an orphan, but her mother did die when she was very young. She would be living with her father if he weren't in an unmentionable place. She never likes to talk about her father, so her Uncle and the Weasleys never speak of it.

Lea was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a stampede of footsteps coming down the stairs. The twins, Fred and George, rushed over to the table and took their usual spots on either side of Lea. Following them was Ron who looked a bit uneasy for his first morning to be going to Hogwarts.

"What's the matter, Ron?" asked Lea. He slowly took his seat and then looked up at Lea. "Well…I'm just nervous for the Sorting ceremony," he said. "What's there to be nervous about? All you have to do is put on the magic hat and it tells you what house you will be in," replied Lea.

Ron looked a little puzzled, then eyed back and forth between the twins. "They told me I had to fight a troll in front of the whole school!" shouted Ron, pointing an accusing finger at the twins. Fred and George were snickering at Ron's outburst. Lea jabbed them both in the ribs with her elbow. Ron seemed to settle down a little more and they all began to eat breakfast.

* * *

After they all finished breakfast and were dressed they took all their belongs and headed for Kings Cross.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course. Come on, platform 9 ¾ this way," Mrs. Weasley said a little too loudly as they all pushed their trolleys through the station. They arrived at the barrier and Mrs. Weasley turned to them, "Alright, Percy, you first." And then Percy pushed his trolley towards the wall and vanished right through it.

Mrs. Weasley turned back to the twins and said, "Fred, you next." Then George said, "He's not Fred I am!" Fred then shook his head at their mother saying, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother." Lea gave a small smirk know what the Twins were doing to poor Mrs. Weasley. She always loved the twins' humor. Mrs. Weasley apologized to Fred as he stepped in front of the wall. "I'm only joking, I am Fred," he said as he ran through the wall with George fallowing behind him.

After they both went through, without hesitation Lea followed them and they all ran to the train to be sure they found good seats.

"This looks like a good spot," said Fred as he opened the door to the compartment. Fred and Lea sat next to each other on one side while George sat across from them. " I wonder who our new defense against the dark arts teacher is this year," asked George. They had gotten a new professor nearly every year. They couldn't seem to find one that fit the post.

As the ride continued, they felt the need to stretch their legs so they left their compartment to go find Ron. They found him in a compartment with another boy who looked to be the same age as him. He had dark hair and broken glasses. They let themselves in without even asking.

"I see you found yourself a friend," Fred said to Ron. The twins introduced themselves to the new boy holding out they're hands to shake. "And I'm Leanora Black, but everyone calls me Lea," Lea said after the twins introduction. She stretched out her hand for him to shake and he did. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said. They were all amazed at Ron's new friend. Could it really be him? The famous Harry Potter who had defeated You-Know-Who when he was only an infant.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm getting to meet you," said Lea. The twins were speechless. "Is it true that you have the scar?" George asked hesitantly. "Oh… yeah", Harry said as he lifted up his bangs and to show them all. "Wow, it really is you," the twins spoke simultaneously.

"Anything from they trolley!" they heard in the distance. "Well we should head back to our compartment. It was nice meeting you Harry. I hope we get to see you again soon," said Lea as she grabbed the twins by their arms and dragged them out of the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. I want to mention that some dialogue and actions that certain characters say or do will be given to Lea. This will heavily take effect when I write the next few books because the story line I have in mind requires me switching out major character roles and replacing them with Lea cause I want her to be more involved.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

They arrived at Hogwarts shortly after meeting Harry and the three of them walked to the Great Hall together. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table. Lea sandwiched in between the twins as usual.

Their headmaster Dumbledore said a few words before they let all the first years into the great hall. They all looked around the hall in awe and amazement. It reminded Lea of her first year. She didn't know anyone but the Weasley's and she was so nervous about getting sorted in front of the whole school…

'What if she wasn't in the same house as Fred and George? They were mostly likely going to be Gryffindors like the rest of their family. She wouldn't know anyone. It was hard enough for her to make friends with her last name being Black. Her worst fear was being sorted into Slytherin. Many people in her family were Slytherins except for her father. She hoped she would be the same.'

These were just a few of the many thoughts that ran through her head and they walked up to the front of the Great Hall to the small stool with a hat sitting on it. Lea wondered what was going through Ron's head right now and especially Harry Potter's head.

Professor McGonagall gave a speech about being sorted into the house and how they were like family, then she lifted the sorting hat and the ceremony began. She called the first name and girl with big, frizzy hair, much like Lea's only this girl's hair was brown and not black, sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat announced, "Gryffindor!" She was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor and Lea and the twins clapped and shook her hand as she took a seat at their table. She greeted herself as Hermione Granger.

Shortly after, Ron was called. The twins grabbed Lea's hands on each side and held their breath as if waiting to hear if they won a contest. Lea knew they were just exaggerating just to get a smile out of her and they did. The hat sorted him into Gryffindor and all the Wealseys and Lea stood up clapping loudly. The twins ruffled up his hair when Ron came and sat down.

Next, was Harry Potter. Everyone was holding their breath hoping they would be lucky enough to be in the same house as the chosen one. The hat was unsure about where to put him. Harry started mumbling something incoherent then the hat said, "Not Slytherin, eh?" Lea knew the feeling, she wouldn't mind if Harry were put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but Slytherin. That would be a nightmare for everyone including poor Harry. At last the Hat spoke out shouting, "Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the table stood up and cheered immediately as Harry walked over to their table. They were all so excited to have him in their house.

After the last name was called, Dumbledore gave a speech and then the feast began. The twins were pigging out as usual and Lea looked over at Ron and to see he was no better.

Hermione was sitting across from her so she asked, "Are you excited to be at Hogwarts?" Hermione gave and huge smile and replied, "Oh yes, I've been reading so many books about it's history and I can't wait for my classes to start." She seemed like the brainy type which was refreshing compared to the people she usually talked to (ie. The twins, Ron, and Lee Jordan)

They talked for quiet a long time as if in their own little bubble. She may have been a first year but she was very smart and Lea could tell she was going to be good friends with her.

* * *

A couple weeks went by and Lea was doing pretty well in her classes. Snape was still giving her his usual looks of hatred and disgust. She didn't know why but Snape had always seemed to hate her even before he got to know her. She became good friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Hermione truly was a bright witch and often showed her knowledge.

She was walking down the hall one day when Fred and George came up behind her. "Did you hear the news?" said Fred.

"No, what news?"

"Harry is going to be the new Gryffindor seeker," said George.

"We better go find him and congratulate him," said Lea.

They all ran off to find Harry and they found him walking through the hall with Ron. The twins ran up beside him and said, "Well done Harry."

"Yeah, congratulations! First years never make their house teams", said Lea.

"The three of them are on the team two. Fred and George are beaters and Lea's a chaser", Ron explained to Harry.

The twins went on to say some things that seemed to frighten Harry. "Oh knock it off you two!" said Lea. And with that the three left Harry and Ron and headed to their class.

* * *

Lea had was sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room reading a book while the twins were playing a card game next to her. Once Fred had enough of George's cheating they decided to go to bed so they said good night to Lea and heading upstairs.

Lea was the only one left in the common room when suddenly Harry, Ron and Hermione came through the portrait in the wall panting as if they were just escaping from something.

"What do they think their doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron.

"Keeping what locked up in the school?" asked Lea.

They all went silent when they noticed they weren't alone. Lea then looked at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, I know a truth telling spell and if you don't tell me what just happened I WILL use it on you", said Lea.

"We might as well tell her", said Hermione.

"Alright! We were wondering around and ended up on the 3rd floor, then we heard Filch's cat and went to hide in another room. We thought we were safe but then we turned around and…"

"And what?"

"There was a giant three headed dog standing behind us," whispered Ron making sure no one else could hear.

'A three headed dog?' thought Lea.

"Why would they be keeping a three headed dog at the school?" she asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's Dumbledore's pet," replied Ron

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" said Hermione

"I wasn't looking at its feet, I was a bit preoccupied with its heads."

"It was standing on a trap door which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something," said Hermione.

"Guarding something? What could it be guarding?" asked Harry.

"I don't know but I'm going to bed before another idea of yours gets us killed or worse expelled." Hermione then turned and went upstairs.

"She needs to sort out her priorities", said Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter I decided to post today cause it's a little shorter than the other ones.**

It was Halloween night and there was a huge feast in the Great Hall. Instead of the floating candles there were jack lanterns and the beautiful night sky had turned into a spooky looking thunderstorm. The twins were pigging out on all the sweets while Lea nibbled on her treats as well. Harry and Ron sat across from them but Hermione wasn't with them.

"Where's Hermione?" Lea asked.

A first year boy named Neville Longbottom leaned over and said, " Parvati Patel said she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said she had been in there all afternoon, crying."

Harry looked at Ron and he just shrugged. Before Lea could ask anymore, the giant door of the Great Hall opened and Professor Quill came running through.

"Troll! In the Dungeon! Troll in the Dungeon!" he yelled. He then stopped in the middle of the aisle and said, "…thought you 'ought to know," and then he collapsed on the ground.

Everyone went into utter panic. Fred and George grabbed onto Lea as if they were going to protect her. She would have thought it was sweet but she was too scared to really think anything other than the troll.

Many people were rushing to the door and almost stepping over one another. Dumbledore yelled, "Silence" and everyone stopped. He then calmly spoke, "Would everyone please not panic." He waited a moment to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Now prefects will lead their house back to their dormitories and teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Everyone then calmly started to do as they were instructed.

As they were walking back to the dormitories Lea remembered that Hermione wasn't at dinner and she wouldn't have heard about the troll. She ran to find Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Harry!"

"What?" he replied when he heard her.

"Hermione, she doesn't know!" Lea reminded them. Harry and Ron then ran off to find Hermione.

Lea was about to follow after them but then Fred and George came up behind her and grabbed her arms leading her to the dormitories.

"We don't want anything to happen to you Lea," they both said simultaneously.

"But I have to go help them," she retorted.

They ignored her and keeping dragging her away. She was touched that they really cared about her that much but she could take care of herself and she needed to help her friend. It was too late though. They had gotten back to the common room and no one was allowed to leave. Lea just hoped that Ron and Harry could get Hermione before the troll did.

* * *

About a month had passed since Harry and Ron had defeated the troll and saved Hermione. Lea was so glad to see them all safe, even though they looked a little roughed up.

Today was Harry's big day, his first quidditch match and it was against Slytherin. They had been practicing for months and Lea was confident that Harry would do well, especially for a first year. He might possibly become the best seeker this school has ever seen.

As they were all sitting down and eating breakfast Lea noticed that Harry wasn't eating. Ron encouraged him to eat and Hermione agreed. Harry was going to need his strength for the match today.

Suddenly, Snape came up behind Harry and wished him good luck in his first match. As he walked away they all noticed that he had a slight limp.

"That explains the blood." Harry said randomly.

"Blood, what blood?" Lea asked.

Harry then went on to explain how the night they defeated the troll Snape had walked in and his leg was covered in blood. Harry suspects that he was trying to get past that three-headed dog they had seen early.

"Why would anyone go near that dog?" asked Hermione.

Harry then said that the day he was at Gringotts bank, Hagrid had taken something out of a vault and told Harry it was very secret.

"So you're saying…" said Hermione.

"That's what the dog's guarding, that's what Snape wants," said Harry.

It was all starting to make sense now, but what was hidden underneath the dog? Before Lea could think anymore, an owl cry came from above them and Harry's owl Hedwig swooped down dropping a huge present for Harry. He opened it and it was a broom, but not just any broom, it was a Nimbus 2000. Everyone was looking in awe at it and Lea had to admit she was a little jealous. Her simple Cleansweep Five didn't stand a chance against the Nimbus. They would find out later at the quidditch match.

 **I hope that didn't end to abruptly, but there will be another chapter up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter. I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.**

It was time for the first quidditch match of the year. The whole Gryffindor team was dressed and ready. They all walked out with their broomsticks in a single file line with their captain Oliver Wood, the teams keeper in front, as they approached the closed entrance door. As they got into their formation, the twins carrying their beater sticks in addition to their broomsticks, passed in front of Lea. She stood alone in her row with her fellow chasers, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell behind her.

When they were all ready the door was opened and they climbed on their brooms, pushed off and flew into the pitch. Lea did a few warm-up laps to get started and then got into her position to begin the game.

Madam Hooch walked onto the field. "Now I want a nice clean game…from all of you," she said. Lea looked at Fred who was next to her. They both knew that she was specifically speaking to the Slytherin team. Madam Hooch then kicked the box and released the bludgers and the snitch. She then picked up the quaffle, tossed into the air and the game began.

Lea was the first to gab the quaffle and she dodged through all the Slytherins who were trying to get it. She weaved in and out past many other players and swooped around one of the stands. Many Slytherin players tried to stop her by pushing her, but she was too quick. She dodged a bludger while the Slytherins were right behind her. She came up to the largest hoop, threw the quaffle and scored.

Lea raised her fist in the air for celebration as many people in the crowd cheered. Lee Jordan announced it over the speaker that she had scored ten points for Gryffindor. She then flew past George and gave him a high five.

Captain of the Slytherin team, Marcus Flint had control of the ball. Angelina and Katie flew by him to try and grab the ball but they both missed. Lea then tried to come up behind him and take it but before she could do anything, he kicked the side of her broom and sent her spiraling down out of control. Just before she hit the ground she was able to stop spinning and lift herself up.

She was really dizzy but tried to find her team. They now had control of the ball. Katie and Angelina were doing a series of passes to keep it away form Slytherin. Lea flew up above them to avoid the Slytherins but still be able to reach her teammates if they needed help. Katie had the quaffle and went to move around the hoops to avoid the Slytherins. She then saw that no one was near Lea so she tossed her the ball; Lea caught it and immediately threw at the tallest hoop. The ball flew past the Slytherin keeper and into the hoop.

Lee Jordan announced it once again that she had scored another ten points. Lea flew past some of the Slytherins in the stands and they didn't look happy, but then again then did they ever look happy. Probably when they were bullying other people.

Slytherin was on the move again to try and score some points, but Oliver was able to stop them. He then threw the quaffle to Lea and she headed towards the Slytherin hoops.

Lea suddenly heard booing and she looked behind her to see that Oliver had fallen off his broom and hit the ground. No doubt that Flint had something to do with it. Lea tried to continue anyway but suddenly a Slytherin boy came up behind her and knocked the ball out of her hands and they had control again. The quaffle was passed to Flint and he was able to score. It was a pretty unfair point but there was nothing Lea could do but keep playing.

Lea had grabbed the quaffle as it was falling from the hoop and headed towards the Slytherin's side. As she started to get closer she could hear someone coming up behind her. Not wanting the ball to be stolen from her again she looked behind her and saw Flint coming towards her. She also heard someone on the other side and she looked and there was another boy coming towards her. There was nowhere for her to go as they closed in on her. Pushing her back and forth until and before she knew it they grabbed the ball from her and left her sides. She looked up as she was heading straight at one of the stands and she slid in past the cloth. Trapped, she began to feel that she was falling. She then hit the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Lea began to wake up and she was in the Hospital Wing. She heard a small moan and looked to her right side and saw Oliver there. Despite the noise, he still seemed to be out.

"Thank goodness you are finally awake!" she heard a voice from her left side.

She looked and saw Fred and George sitting next to her bed. "What happened?" she asked, "Did we win?"

"It was amazing!" George began. "Harry saw the snitch and went into complete seeker mode!" Fred continued.

"He went diving straight down for it…"

"And then he stood on his broom and then began to reach for it…"

"Then he fell over." They both told intermittently.

"So he fell over…then what happened?" she tried to coax out of them.

"Then he got up and looked as it he was going to throw up…"

"But then he coughed up the snitch and we won!" Fred finished.

"Yes!" Lea shouted and sat up with excitement. She instantly regretted it though because she was so sore. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Fred asked and she slowly sat back down.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just sore that's all."

"Well will let you get some rest," said George and with that they left her to rest.

She was so glad that they had won against Slytherin. That will teach them for trying to cheat. She was especially happy because she knew Harry would do well. It sounds like it wasn't graceful but he did really well for a first year. Yet again, he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Great things were always expected to come from him.

As she continued to think about their victory, she drifted of into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Unfortunately fish337, I don't have any plans for Lea owning the joke shop.**

 **This chapter has a lot of dialogue in it so I hope I wrote it well. It's a bit longer than the other chapters but I hope you enjoy.**

With in a few days Lea was feeling better and she decided to go for a walk to stretch out from sitting in a bed for so long. She noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione walking by and she went to catch up with them. "Hey, I heard about that amazing catch Harry," she said once she caught up to them.

"Thanks! How are you feeling?" he replied.

"A lot better. Do those stupid Slytherins have to ruin everything?"

"Unfortunately," Ron replied. "You had a pretty amazing game too. You should have seen the Slytherin's faces every time you scored a point"

"I did once. So where are you three heading?" Lea asked.

"Down to Hagrid's," Hermione replied.

"Mind if I join you?" Lea asked.

"Not at all," they replied.

So they all walked down to Hagrid's hut for a visit. Once they got there Harry began to talk about their theory of how Snape cursed Harry's broom. Lea must have been out while this happened.

"Nonsense, why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid said.

"Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween?" said Harry.

Hagrid looked at them sharply and said, "Who told you about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?" Lea asked with a confused expression.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Well of course he's got a name, he's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I meet down at the pub last year," Hagrid explained. "Then I left him to Dumbledore to guard the…"

"Yes?" Harry asked quickly hoping to get an answer from him.

"I shouldn't have said that. No more questions! Don't ask any more questions! That's top secret that is," Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it," Harry said.

"Coswallop, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher," said Hagrid.

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking," Hermione retorted.

"Exactly," said Harry.

"Now you listen to me, all four of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous," Hagrid said very seriously. "What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," he continued.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Lea questioned and looked at the other three.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that," Hagrid said to himself and then he sent the four of them on their way while he probably cursed himself for telling them something he shouldn't have.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said which was surprising because she seemed to know more than even Lea did. And with that Lea could tell that they were all very determined to figure out who this Nicholas Flamel was. If they found out who he was, they could find out what that "Fluffy" was guarding.

* * *

Winter had come, there was snow on the ground. Many students were leaving for the holiday but all the Weasley's, Lea and Harry were staying at Hogwarts. Lea, the twins, Ron and Harry were all in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess and the twins were playing exploding snap while Lea was sitting quietly and reading a book.

Hermione came up to them with her luggage all packed. She watched as Ron's Queen moved from her space, got out of her chair and then swung it at Harry's knight, smashing it into many pieces.

"That's totally barbaric," Hermione said. Lea looked up from her book.

"That's wizard's chess," replied Ron, "I see you've packed."

"I see you haven't," she said back.

"Change of plans. My parents went to Romania to visit my brother Charlie," Ron explained to her. "He's studying dragons there."

"Good. You can help Harry then," she said, "He's going to go to the library to look up information on Nicholas Flamel."

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron said.

"Not in the restricted section. Happy Christmas," Hermione said before she left.

Ron looked at Harry and said, " I think we've had a bad influence on her."

They returned to there game while Lea was left to wonder how they would get into the restricted section. She was pulled from her thoughts when a loud BANG that came from her right. Fred's card had just exploded. Lea shook her head while quietly laughing then returned to her book.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Lea woke up early. No matter how old she was, she was still very excited on Christmas morning. Since she was the only girl in her dorm, she didn't have to worry about waking anybody up. She ran down the stairs to notice Ron was up to and eyeing one of his presents under the tree. "Happy Christmas, Ron"

"Happy Christmas, Lea" he said looking up at her. "Look we've got presents."

Lea kneeled down beside the tree and noticed a present she got form Mrs. Weasley. She took it and saw that Ron had grabbed a present from his mother as well. "You first," Lea said.

Ron didn't hesitate as he tore open the gift. He lifted up a maroon sweater with a golden capital R in the middle of it. Lea looked down and noticed that her present was the same size so she ripped it open. She pulled out a green sweater, which was her favorite color, and it had a golden capital L in the middle of it. The both quickly put them on. Lea loved hers; Ron on the other hand didn't look as pleased.

Lea always enjoyed getting gifts from Mrs. Weasley. She was like a mother to her and Lea was like her daughter. At the time when the Weasley's had taken her in when she was very young, Mrs. Weasley didn't have a daughter yet and she absolutely adored Lea. It felt so wonderful for Lea to feel like she was a part of a family, especially since her's was so broken up.

Lea tried to remember if she ever got any Christmas presents from her father before… well before the unmentionable happened. She did remember one gift that she still kept locked away. It was a small shiny stone with an imprint of a phoenix on it. Lea had always been fascinated by phoenixes, but she had never seen one in really life. Even the core of her wand was a phoenix tail. She hoped one day she would be able to own a phoenix, but she knew that could never possible happen.

She looked around and saw that her and Ron were still the only one's up. "Is Harry still sleeping?" she asked. She didn't want to bother with asking about the twins because they were always grumpy when they first woke up.

Ron had a look of realization and he stood up and walked over to the couch then yelled, "Harry, wake up! Come on, Harry, wake up!" Lea stood up to join him by the side of the couch.

Harry had come rushing out of his dorm. "Happy Christmas, Harry," Ron and Lea said in unison.

"Happy Christmas, Ron. Happy Christmas, Lea," Harry replied. He looked down at their sweaters and said, "What are you wearing?"

They both looked down at their sweaters, "Oh, my mum made it," Ron said still seeming a little unpleased with his present.

"Looks Like you've got one too," Lea told Harry.

"I've got presents!" Harry said looking surprised.

"Yeah," said Ron.

Harry then ran down the stairs and once he got the bottom Ron pointed out where they were. Both Lea and Ron sat down on the couch as Harry picked up one of his presents. Ron began eating some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean as Harry pulled out the card. He read it aloud, "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." He looked up at Ron and Lea a little confused. They both just shrugged. Harry then set the card aside and began to open his present. He lifted it up and Ron asked, "What is it?"

"Some kind of cloak," Harry replied.

"Well let's see then. Put it on," said Lea.

Harry tossed it around his shoulders and as he did so he turned invisible. "Whoa!" Ron exclaimed as he set down his box of flavored beans. Harry looked down at himself and noticed that part of him had disappeared.

"My body's gone," he said.

"I know what that is. That's an invisibility cloak!" Ron said.

"I'm invisible?" Harry questioned as turned around looking at himself to see if it was true.

"They're really rare," Lea added, "I wonder who gave it to you."

Ron got up to look at the card.

"There was no name, It just said, 'use it well'," Harry told them.

This gave Lea an idea. "Harry do you know what this means?" she asked him. Harry and Ron both just looked at her confused. "You can go into the restricted section now without anyone knowing." They looked at each other and they were very pleased at the idea. They began discussing plans for going to the restricted section. They thought it would be best if just one of them went, Harry, and if he went at night because no one else would be in the library.

Lea let them continue to discuss their plan. She hoped it would work because they were running out of time. They needed to find out what is being guarded so they can try and stop Snape from stealing it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, but here is another chapter. Since this book is almost done I may post another later today.**

Sometime had passed and Harry's midnight adventure to the restricted section had turned up with nothing. They were still determined to find anything on Nicholas Flamel and Lea tried to help as best she could.

They were in the library one afternoon; Lea was working on a potions paper, because Snape felt the need the have them write an essay explaining in great detail every ingredient for a confusing concoction.

Hermione walked over with an enormous book in her hands. "I had you looking in the wrong section. How could I be so stupid?" she said as she dropped the book on the table with a loud thud. Harry, Ron and Lea all jumped. Hermione sat down saying, "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron asked looking confused. He has a point but Hermione gave him a dirty look as she flipped through the pages.

"Of course! Here it is!" she said pointing at the page. "Nicholas Flamel is the only know maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."

"The what?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" she asked. "The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal," she read.

"Immortal?" Ron questioned with a confusing look on his face.

"It means you'll never die," Hermione explained.

"I know what it means!" Ron said frustrated and Harry tried to shush him. Hermione just gave him another look before she continued reading; "The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday."

Hermione looked up from the book, "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor. The Sorcerer's Stone."

They all looked at each other. They had finally figured it out. Now all they needed to do was confirm it and figure out how to keep Snape from getting it. They decided the best person to talk to would be Hagrid considering his little slip up before that helped them get to this point. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go visit him that night. Lea would have gone too but she had to get her paper finished for Potions so she just stayed behind and waited to hear back from them.

* * *

Their late night talk with Hagrid got them caught and now they had served detention with Malfoy who was the reason they were caught. In addition to that they didn't find out much about how to get to the stone. All they know is that Hagrid claimed Snape is protecting the stone which they still don't believe and Hagrid and Dumbledore are the only people who know how to get passed Fluffy. Also while they were there, a dragon hatched from an egg and Hagrid called him Norbert. Lea really wished she could have seen that.

They were sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and Harry was telling them about what he had seen while serving detention in the forest. He thinks he saw You-Know-Who in the forest.

Harry says he is weak and living off unicorn blood. Could it be that they had it all wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself; he wanted it to help You-Know-Who. With the Elixir of Life he will be able to become strong again.

Harry was worried about You-Know-Who coming back and trying to kill him but Hermione reassured him he was safe as long as Dumbledore was around.

* * *

It was almost the end of the year. After Lea had finished a few of her exams, she was taking a break walking through one of the courtyards when she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione and she went to catch up with them. "How were your first exams?" she asked.

"Enjoyable!" Hermione spoke first.

"Speak for yourself," Ron said.

Lea noticed the Harry was rubbing his forehead. "You alright there Harry? The exams didn't get to you that badly did they?" she light-heartedly joked.

"My scar it keeps burning," he replied.

"It's happened before," Hermione reminded them.

"Not like this," Harry said.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse," Ron suggested.

"I think it's a warning. It means dangers coming," he said. This made Lea a little more fearful. What if this meant You-Know-Who really is rising back to power.

They came to an opening were they saw Hagrid sitting outside his hut playing a flute. Harry suddenly got an idea and started walking towards Hagrid. "Isn't it a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon and a stranger just happens to have one? I mean how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pockets?" Harry said to them, "Why didn't I see it before?"

They all ran over to Hagrid so Harry could ask him a question. "Hagrid, who gave you the egg? What did he look like?"

"I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up," Hagrid answered.

"You said this stranger must have talked," Harry said.

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem,'" Hagrid told them.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Lea asked catching on to Harry's idea.

"Well of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across and three headed dog? Even if you're in the trade, but I told him, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him.' Take Fluffy, for example. Just play him a bit of music and he falls straight asleep." Hagrid accidentally confessed to them.

They all looked at each other. They final found out how to get past Fluffy to get to the stone. "I shouldn't have told you that," Hagrid said just before they all ran off to tell Professor McGonagall they needed to speak to Dumbledore immediately.

* * *

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an emergency owl from the Ministry of Magic and left at once," Professor McGonagall explained to them.

"He's gone? Now? But this is important! This is about the Sorcerer's Stone" Harry said.

"How do you know…" Professor McGonagall started to say before Harry stopped her by telling her, "Someone's going to try and steal it."

She still looked shocked as she said, "I don't know how you four heard about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories. Quietly."

They all turned away defeated. What were they going to do now? As they got into the hall Harry turned to them and said, "That was no stranger Hagrid met. It was Snape. Which means he know how to get pasted Fluffy."

"And with Dumbledore gone…"Hermione began before she was interrupted.

"Good afternoon," they all turned to see Snape glaring above them.

"Now what would four young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" he asked them.

"U-uh, w…"Hermione tried to answer, "We…we were just…"

"You ought to be careful. People will think you're…up to something," he said glaring at Harry. He looked back at the other three and then walked away.

Hermione turned to them and whispered, "Now what do we do?" They all looked at Harry letting him decide what their fate was. He answered with, "We're going down the trap door. Tonight"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter for today.**

It was finally dark and Hermione and Lea had just come out of the girl's dormitories and met up with the boys before heading downstairs to the common room. When they got down they looked around to see if anyone else was there. They heard a toad croaking and looked down. "Trevor," Harry said. It was Neville's toad.

"Trevor, shh. Go! You shouldn't be here!" Ron angrily whispered at the toad.

"Neither should you," Neville said leaning around the side of the chair he was in. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"

"Neville, listen. We were…" Harry started before Neville nervously stopped him, "No, I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I-I'll fight you," he said somewhat reluctantly as he shyly put up both of his fists ready to fight them.

"Neville, I'm really really sorry about this. _Petrificus Totalus_ ," Hermione said waving her wand at Neville. He suddenly froze up and fell backwards hitting the ground.

Hermione put her wand back on her pocket. "You're a little scary sometimes, you know that?" Ron told her. "Brilliant, but scary," he continued.

"Let's go," Harry said and they walked past Neville's frozen body.

Lea stopped as she was passing by him and looked at Neville's concerned face. A wave of sympathy for Neville hit her. "I think I'll stay with him. Just to make sure he's alright," she told them.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Hurry now before Snape gets to the stone," she said to them.

The three of them walked out through the portrait, leaving Lea and Neville. She looked back down at him. "What am I going to do with you now?" she thought aloud to herself.

After a few minutes making sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione were far away, so Neville couldn't stop them, Lea was able to break the curse on him by flicking her wand and saying, " _Finite Incantatem_." Neville was then able to stand up and move but he was still very concerned about what will happen to Gryffindor. Lea then explained to him that this had to be done other wise You-Know-Who would come back to power.

* * *

Later that night Hermione and Ron returned and they informed Lea about everything that happened: the devil snare, the flying keys, and the wizard's chess game. Unfortunately, Hermione had to bring Ron to the hospital wing leaving Harry to continue on his own. Ron had woken up shortly after arriving at the hospital wing and he was doing well. Then Harry had arrived unconscious and the nurse shooed them away assuring them that he was going to be just fine.

The three of them were about to head down to the end of the year feast and they were waiting by one of the stairways near the hospital wing hoping that Harry would emerge. Just as they were about to give up, Harry slowly came walking out with a limp and a few scratches on his face.

They all turned to look at Harry in surprise and joy. "Alright there, Ron?" Harry asked. "Alright, you?" Ron replied.

Harry just shrugged and said, "Alright." He then looked towards Lea and Hermione and asked, "Alright, Hermione, Lea?"

They both looked at each other and then back at Harry. "Never better," they both replied. And with that they all headed to the feast in the Great Hall.

* * *

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, Lea sat in between the twins who didn't every bother asking where she had been the last few days cause they had heard all about what happened. Lea noticed that there were banners hanging everywhere for the Slytherin house. She assumed this meant they had won the house cup. With a small sigh, Lea looked at her friends not really caring that Slytherin had won cause all she cared about was that her friends were safe and well.

Professor McGonagall clinked her glass to get everyone's attention. They all looked forward at the head table as Dumbledore stood up from his seat.

"Another year has gone. And now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding. And the points stand as thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points." As Dumbledore said this some people clapped for them, but most of the Gryffindors were hanging their heads in shame.

"Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points."

They Ravenclaws were pretty satisfied with their position. Lea looked across at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They looked disappointed because they all thought that this was their fault for making Gryffindor lose so many points. Dumbledore continued, "And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin house."

All the Slytherins were cheering very loudly once it was announced that they had the most points. The Gryffindors clapped slowly for them.

Dumbledore then added, " Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect, while others were in grave peril, 50 points." They all looked a surprised Hermione and began cheering for her.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has seen these many years, 50 points." They all congratulated Ron and Harry patted him on the back saying, "Good job."

"And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor house 60 points." All the Gryffindors began cheering and Hermione leaned forward saying, "We're tied with Slytherin!"

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." All the Gryffindors began cheering very loudly for Neville. He looked completely shocked and couldn't even move, almost like when the full body-binding curse was cast on him.

Dumbledore then continued, "Assuming that my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order." He then clapped his hands and moved them outwards and all the banners turned into Gryffindor ones. Then he announced, "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

Everyone stood up and began to cheer. They then tossed their hats in the air in celebration. The twins began jumping up and down around Lea and she couldn't help but laugh at them. This truly was a great way to end the most adventurous year she has had at Hogwarts.

* * *

With all of her things packed and ready to go, Lea and the twins had headed to the train. Just as they were about to get on Lea noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting into a different car. She turned to the twins and told them to go find a compartment and she would join them shortly.

She then walked over to the other three. "We will definitely have to keep in touch," she said to Harry and Hermione knowing that she would see Ron very often. "I hope you have a wonderful summer and I'll see you next year." She said her last good-byes to them and went back to find Fred and George.

Once she got to their compartment she sat down next to Fred with George across from her. It had been a good year and as she looked out the window she wondered what the summer would hold for her. And being friends with the Weasley twins, that could mean anything.

 **Since this is the last chapter of this book I will get started on the second book as soon as I can. I will be going on vacation soon so I'm not sure how much I will get done before then but I will try my best.**

 **I hope you enjoyed Book 1 and keep checking in for Book 2.**


End file.
